scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo!
:This article is about the film. For the DVD, see Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (DVD). Kate Micucci | voicedirection= | casting= | producers= James Tucker (supervising producer) Michael Jelenic Benjamin Melniker (executive producer) Michael Uslan (executive producer) Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Kristopher Carter Michael McCuistion Lolita Ritmanis | artdirection= | editedby= | writtenby= Paul Giacoppo | directedby= Jake Castorena | previousfilm= Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown | nextfilm= }} Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold is the twenty-seventh in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons, and also based on the cartoon series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold. It was released on DVD and Digital HD on January 9, 2018. Premise Mystery Inc. are inducted into the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City. However, things take a turn when a case from Batman's past comes back to haunt him and it is up to Mystery Inc. to get to the bottom of it! Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Batman Supporting characters: * Mystery Analysts of Gotham City ** Aquaman ** Black Canary ** Detective Chimp ** Martian Manhunter ** Plastic Man ** Question * Harvey Bullock Villains: * Catman * Catwoman * Clayface * Clock King * Crimson Cloak * Harley Quinn * Joker * Killer Croc * King Tut * Penguin * Poison Ivy * Riddler * Two-Face Other characters: * Leo Scarlett * Professor Scarlett Locations * Gotham City ** Arkham Asylum Objects * Cookies * Pizza Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Batmobile * Black Canary's motorcycle Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * This doesn't follow on from the Hanna-Barbera continuity of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, instead being a crossover with the unrelated Batman: The Brave and the Bold series (which did have its own HB parody continuation in the episode Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!). * Most of the guest superheroes and supervillains have already appeared in the comic series Scooby-Doo! Team-Up, which follows on from the New Scooby-Doo Movies continuity. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It's argued that putting Scooby in the driver's seat wouldn't work out well because he's a dog, yet he drove in and . Even if he was winning it, he had a license in (unless it was photoshopped like Velma forging a badge to allow him to be in a hospital in ). Home media * Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold DVD released by Warner Home Video on January 9, 2018. * Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold DVD released on Warner Home Video on February 26, 2018. Gallery Videos Scooby-Doo! & Batman The Brave and the Bold Trailer Images Brave and the Bold trailer title card.png|Title card in trailer. Brave and the Bold DVD cover.png|DVD. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold